


It’s a Kind of Magic Eight Ball

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Smile Chronicles, and Beyond [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bar date, Cute, Fluffy, Fun pool lesson, Gay, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Roger's a horny beast let's be honest, innuendos, like usual, playing pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: “You’re a uni student who can’t play pool?”“I never really cared to learn,” Brian shrugged.Roger walked over to the table, running his fingers over the green felt lining the interior. He tapped the polished wood, grabbed a pool stick, and turned to look at Brian. “Grab a stick. I’ll teach you.”“Are you sure--?” Brian hesitated.“Well obviously,” Roger answered, rolling his eyes. “I can’t have a boyfriend who doesn’t know how to play pool.”~Roger finds out that Brian can't play pool. The good boyfriend he is, Roger decides to teach Brian the rules of the game.





	It’s a Kind of Magic Eight Ball

**Author's Note:**

> **Heyo! Now that I'm back in school, my uploads won't be nearly as frequent. But I'm trying.**   
>  **I'm going to try to keep this series in chronological order. If I don't write it in order, I'll at least try to move them around into the correct order.**   
>  **I hope you all enjoy. Remember to comment and kudos :) And if you have any requests, ask!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

“Oh! A pool table! Play with me, Bri?” Roger asked, batting his lashes and pouting his lip out.

Brian glanced over to the table and bit his lip. “I can’t,” he responded. “I don’t know how to play.”

“You don’t know how to play pool?” asked Roger.

Brian shook his head, making Roger laugh. “You’re a uni student who can’t play pool?”

“I never really cared to learn,” Brian shrugged.

Roger walked over to the table, running his fingers over the green felt lining the interior. He tapped the polished wood, grabbed a pool stick, and turned to look at Brian. “Grab a stick. I’ll teach you.”

“Are you sure--?” Brian hesitated.

“Well obviously,” Roger answered, rolling his eyes. “I can’t have a boyfriend who doesn’t know how to play pool.”

“Hush!” Brian scolded. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he added, “Don’t say that, yeah?”

“Don’t say what, Bri? Boyfriend?” Roger asked, thoroughly amused. Raising his voice, he shouted through the mostly empty pub, “Hey everybody! This man right here-- this fuzzy-headed giant-- is my boyfriend! We’re steady!”

_“Shut up!”_ Brian hissed.

“They don’t care, Bri. Watch. Does anyone here care that we’re out as a couple, just trying to have a good time?”

“Aw, shut up already,” an old drunk called from across the room.

“Yeah,” his friend cackled. “Nobody gives a damn!”

Roger turned back to Brian and raised his eyebrows. “See? No one here cares.”

“Right. Tell me that when we get mobbed while we’re leaving.”

“Just shut up and get over here,” Roger commanded, shoving a pool stick into his boyfriend’s hands. “I need to teach you how to rack up.”

“Rack up?”

Roger pulled down an odd triangle which had previously been hanging by a rusty nail on the wall. He brought it over to the table and set it down, then began walking around the table checking the pockets. As he was rolling balls down to the end of the table with the geometrical ornament, Brian asked, “Should you be messing with that?”

“Yes,” Roger laughed. “It’s to set up the game.”

Once he finished getting all of the balls, Roger grabbed the triangle and began placing all of the balls inside of it. He grabbed two-- one unmarked white one and one black one with a large eight on it-- and held them up in front of Brian’s face. Motioning to the white ball, he said, “This is the cue ball. You hit the other balls with this ball. _You do not stick this ball inside of the triangle._ Got that?”

Brian nodded. “I’m really not that dumb, Rog.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” he quipped, placing the white ball back on the table. “There’s a few other things we need to go over about that ball, but we’ll get to that when we need to. Next--” he motioned to the black ball-- “is the eight ball. You want to hit _this_ ball with _that_ ball, but only after you’ve knocked all your other balls in. If you haven’t cleared all your balls, and you accidentally knock in the eight ball, you lose.”

“So, eight ball is bad.”

Roger nodded. “Yes. Eight ball is bad until you’re all out of balls.”

“Got it.”

“The eight ball always goes in the center,” Roger explained, pushing it down in the triangle. He rolled the cue ball over to the other end of the table, lined up the triangle, and removed the ornament, replacing it on the nail. Walking over to Brian, he said, “Come over here. I’m going to teach you how to break.”

“Alright.”

Roger guided Brian to the cue ball, adjusting the way the older man held the stick, and laid the stick down on the polished wood. “You’re going to want to direct the stick with your fingers, like this,” he directed, stepping behind Brian and placing his own hand overtop of his boyfriend’s. Using his own fingers as a guide, he pushed Brian’s fingers to either side of the stick, so that it aimed at the cue ball and, directly beyond that, the triangle of balls. Using his other arm to guide Brian, he eased the stick into the cue ball with enough force to break up the triangle. He was watching the balls, so Brian turning around and bending back so that he could reach Roger’s lips caught the blond off-guard.

Brian pressed against Roger, his hands holding onto the pool table as his eyes shut. Roger wrapped an arm protectively around Brian’s back as he kissed back. When they broke away, he asked, “What was that for?” He felt a little light-headed and giddy, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Brian. He was Roger Taylor, the man who _always_ kept his cool, after all.

“It felt like a cliche,” Brian smiled sheepishly, licking his tongue over his lips. “I wanted to have it.”

“You’re such a dork,” Roger laughed, turning Brian back around to face the game. “You didn’t get any in-- which is okay. That just means it’s still open, and my turn.”

“What’s still open?”

“If you’re the first one to get a ball in, you determine who has what set,” Roger explained. “See how there are solid balls and striped balls? Those are the sets. Right now, I could go for either set.”

“Oh. I like the stripes. They look a lot cooler than the solids.”

Roger glanced down at the table. He had a straight shot in for one of the striped balls, but he didn’t want to take the stripes away from his boyfriend. There weren’t any good shots for solids, but if he hit the cue ball hard enough he could probably manage to bounce it off the wall and knock the solid red ball in. If he got extremely lucky, that was.

Any rational player would have shot for the striped ball. Then again, Roger was not a rational player. Scanning the distance between the solid ball and the wall, and the angle he needed to bounce, Roger rested the stick on his fingers, doing his best to build a bridge with his hand. He slammed into the cue ball and winced. He wasn’t going to make that angle with that hit.

“Why didn’t you go for the other ball?” Brian asked.

Roger was about to lie through his teeth, cover up about how he was giving Brian the striped set, when he heard a gentle thud. His eyes shot to the table, which was now missing the solid red ball. Roger threw his hands up into the air, shouting, “Yes! Fucking yes! You see that?” Then, coolly, he added, “I meant to do that.”

“Sure you did,” Brian chuckled.

“I did,” Roger argued. With a shrug, he added, “Besides, you’re supposed to say that.”

“Uh-huh.” Brian sounded unconvinced.

Roger gave his boyfriend a quick, little nudge and smirked, “I’m serious. That’s a real rule. Even if it was an accident, you say it wasn’t.” He lined his stick up to hit the ball again and added as he shot the cue ball, “You have no idea how many of my shots are actually an accident.” The ball missed its aim and instead rolled into a striped ball, knocking it in. “Damn,” he muttered.

“Thanks for thee ball,” Brian laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. Your go.”

Brian moved to make a shot, tapping the cue ball. It rolled into the center, barely moving. Brian frowned down at the stick. “That should have done more.”

“It takes equal parts force and aim,” Roger explained. “On your next turn, I’ll show you how to build a bridge.”

“A what?” Brian asked.

“You’ll see,” he responded, waving him off. He walked around the pool table, then muttered, “Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked.

Roger motioned to the cue ball. “Can’t reach it.” He glanced back at the rack of pool sticks and sighed. “Go figure. That reminds me though--” he walked over to the rack and grabbed a small cube. Tossing it to Brian, he ordered, “Chalk up.”

“How do I use this?” Brian questioned, examining the block.

Roger, who was now preoccupied with hitting the ball, answered, “You see that hole? Shove the tip of your stick inside and rub it around until it’s nice and white.”

“I’m gay. You’re going to have to use some different terminology,” Brian joked.

“You had a similar experience the other night, though,” Roger pointed out. With a grunt, he heaved his body up onto the edge of the table, stretching himself as flat as he could go. He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he stretched towards the ball.

Brian’s face flushed red. “I told you not to talk about that,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

“You were the chalk,” Roger continued, “and the vodka wasn’t really white, but still. Pretty similar.”

“Shut up!”

Roger grunted, pushing the stick forward. The cue ball pitched towards a small cluster of balls, and Roger sighed as he climbed down from the table. “Let me teach you this bridge so I don’t have to do that ever fucking again.”

“Okay,” Brian agreed, setting the pool stick down.

Roger came up to Brian and put his hand down next to his boyfriend’s. He arched his hand up and slid the stick over his finger. “You see what I’m doing?” he asked. “Try that.”

Brian nodded and copied Roger’s pose. With the bridge built, he aimed his stick for the cue ball to hit a ball straight in. It was a perfect position, but when Brian hit the ball, it rolled in the opposite direction. He made a sad, defeated noise and stepped away from the table. “It’s alright, Bri. It takes practice, just like anything else.”

“Yeah,” he frowned.

“Here, I know,” Roger beamed. He started over to the bar, rested his elbows on the table, and ordered, “Two shots of whisky, please.”

“Coming up,” the girl behind the bar smiled, taking down two shot glasses. She poured them and handed them to Roger, who flashed her a swoon-worthy smile and carried the glasses over to Brian.

“Alcohol? Really?” Brian started. “Is that your answer to everything?”

“Mostly,” Roger shrugged, downing his and placing the empty shot on the pool table.

Brian took his and stared at the murky liquid. “What is it?”

“Whisky. Absolutely divine.”

“I’m really not that into hard drinks,” Brian commented, still holding the shot.

“Oh. You’re one of those fruity guys, aren’t you? Well, I can just take that, then--”

“No. I’ll drink it.” Brian pressed the tiny cup to his lips and threw it back, wincing at the awful burn rolling down his throat.

Roger gave his boyfriend a slap on the back. “There’s the budding alcoholic I fell for after half a bottle of vodka.”

“ _Who's_ the budding alcoholic?”

“Hey, you drank the other half, Bri.”

“Touche.”

“Whose turn is it?”

“Yours,” Brian responded.

Roger grabbed his stick and walked over to angle the cue ball. Bending to eyeball the angle, he teased, “If I buy you a couple more shots can I take you home?”

“You’re taking me home anyway.”

“Can we have sex?”

Brian’s face burned, making Roger smile. He lived for that cute blush. “Could you be any more blunt about it?”

“Sure,” Roger smirked, knocking two balls in in one shot. “Can I stick my dick inside your ass passionately?”

Brian stared down at his feet. “I guess I walked right into that one,” he muttered.

Roger, having missed his second shot, walked over and pulled Brian against him. Dropping his hand lower, he quickly squeezed Brain’s ass. Brian rolled his eyes. “How about we have sex if I beat you at pool?”

“So you want me to intentionally lose a game of pool?” Roger gasped.

Brian shrugged. “How bad do you want sex tonight?”

Roger grabbed the chalk and prepared his stick. When Brian missed, he stepped up, took his aim, and shot the eight ball straight into a corner pocket. Straightening back up and making eye contact with Brian, he said, “Let’s go home.”

“Really?” Brian asked, incredulously.

Roger, already putting up his pool stick, nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, really. Come on.” He hooked his arm around Brian’s stomach and started dragging him towards the door.

“Rog--” Brian started, but Roger cut him off.

“You said sex if I lost. I lost, big time. Punish me with sweet, sweet sex now please.”

“Rog--” Brian tried again.

“Sh,” Roger interrupted, sweeping Brian into a kiss. “Sex now, talk later.”

“What the hell,” Brian shrugged. “Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you all enjoyed! Some of the things mentioned there are things I've experienced (such as Roger climbing on the table because his short ass can't reach the ball, or not putting the cue ball in the triangle while racking up)**   
>  **Thanks for reading! Remember: Comment and Kudos for Kato please ♥ Also, if you have any requests, ask me!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
